1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a front body frame in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting structure of a front body frame of a vehicle, in which, by improving the mounting structure between a body shell and a chassis around an engine compartment in the vehicle, it may secure the stability of the vehicle as well as the rigidity of the vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a vehicle is structurally divided into a body shell and a chassis. The body shell is a part for forming the appearance of the vehicle by including an engine compartment. The chassis is a part exclusive of the body shell, in which an engine or other apparatuses which need to drive the vehicle may be stably arranged.
FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a structure around a general engine compartment of a vehicle according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, side members 12 are arranged at both lower parts of an engine compartment 10, and a dash panel 14 is arranged at a rear part of the engine compartment 10 in order to form a boundary between a vehicle compartment and the engine compartment 10. Also, a tire apron 16 is arranged at an upper side of the side members 12, and a shock absorber cover 18 is arranged to be fixed at an upper side of the tire apron 16. Besides, a cowl panel 20 is arranged at an upper part of the dash panel 14, and both edges of the cowl panel 20 are equipped to be fixed at the shock absorber cover 18.
But, in case of the above-described mounting structure of the front body frame in the vehicle of the prior art, components constituting for the circumference of the engine compartment are not firmly combined with each other. Accordingly, there was a problem that it may decrease the stability for adjusting the vehicle with regard to an external force which may occur while the vehicle is in motion or with regard to a road surface condition.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.